Cold Blooded
Cold Blooded is the twenty-eighth case of World Edition, as well as the sixth and the last case to take place in South America. Plot The team came to Antarctica to find the weather machine and to thwart KALA's plans about weather changing once and for all. However, the team found Natasha Cruz murdered at a shipwreck along the coast of Berkner Island, causing Antonio to go into depression throughout the case. The team found that a secret lab was built underground Berkner Island. Later on, Ezequiel Gaos escaped custody and tried to blow up the lab, leading the team to speculate there was something KALA was trying to hide in the lab. Later on, the team successfully incriminated Bogotan Mayor Amela Palacio as Natasha's killer. Palacio pleaded guilty, telling the team that she was a proud KALA agent who was responsible, as well as 'The Weatherman' the team was trying to catch. Palacio only killed Natasha because she had found her true identity and was going to inform the team. However, Palacio said that even if the plan of ending the world through climate change had failed, KALA's ultimate plan was going well. Judge Robertson offered Amelia a lenient sentence if she cooperated and told the team about KALA's ultimate plan, which she rejected, prompting the judge to sentence her to life in prison without parole. Post-trial, Judge Robertson asked the player for some help. Judge Robertson told the team that she had a younger sister who their family had lost when she was 10. However, Alaina felt that Luara Robertson was her long-lost sister but wanted the player to help her confirm this. The duo went through Luara's belongings and found her legal documents which proved her identity. Luara Robertson was delighted to hear the news, telling Alaina that a foster family had taken her in after no one from her family was able to find her. The team needed to find out what KALA's ultimate plan was. Antonio wanted to avenge Natasha's death so he teamed up with the player for this investigation. The team first had to deactive the KALA machine so they visited the machine room only to find that the machine was proposed by Ezequiel Gaos. the duo asked Gaos to help Sumiko deactivate the machine, which he reluctantly agreed to as he had no other choice. The duo then searched up the science lab to figure out why KALA wanted to blow that lab up. The team found a number sequence on a mobile that turned out to be the decryption key of the computers in the lab. The computers laid out KALA's plans of using climate change to kill all but the selected few, and reborn the civilization from it's ashes in an underground utopian syndicalist society. The team arrested lab leader Juana Morterero for her part in the scheme however Juana told the team that KALA's utopian world experiment was not a fail and it had already established such a city in South Africa. After Sumiko and Serena reported that the machine had been deactivated, Chief Shoko decided that the GLA would be going to South Africa to investigate KALA's utopian city, however Chief Fakhri was reluctant to go because LDS had already suffered at the hands of KALA. If Chief Shoko asked, however, if he meant to end the alliance, Chief Fakhri decided against it and the planes were booked for South Africa despite Fakhri and Shoko's fight. Stats Victim *'Natasha Cruz' (Found brutally murdered at a shipwreck) Murder Weapon *'Stalagmite' Killer *'Amelia Palacio' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays baseball Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays baseball *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance * The suspect wears earmuffs Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays baseball *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance * The suspect wears earmuffs Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays baseball *The suspect eats beef jerky Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance * The suspect wears earmuffs Killer's Profile * The killer smokes. * The killer plays baseball. * The killer eats beef jerky. * The killer wears earmuffs. * The killer is 45 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Snowy Island (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Snow, Tin of Food) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) * Examine Pile of Snow (Result: Bloody Glove) * Analyze Bloody Glove (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays baseball) * Examine Tin of Food (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Result: Ezequiel's Hair; New Suspect: Ezequiel Gaos) * Take Gaos into custody. (Prerequisite; Ezequiel Gaos's hair identified under microscope) * Investigate Machine Room (Clues: Portfolio, Natasha's Mobile) * Examine Portfolio (Result: Amelia Palacio's portfolio; New Suspect: Amelia Palacio) * Talk to Amelia Palacio about her presence in Antarctica (Prerequisite: Amelia Palacio's portfolio revealed) * Examine Natasha's Mobile (Result: Messages; New Suspect: Luara Robertson) * Talk to Luara Robertson about her mission with Natasha Cruz. (Prerequisite: Natasha's Mobile unlocked) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Science Lab (Clues: Broken Flask, Faded Photo) * Examine Broken Flask (Result: Flask) * Examine Flask (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Green Substance (12:00:00; New Suspect: Juana Morterero) * Talk to Juana Morterero about her presence in Antarctica. (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed) * Examine Faded Photo (Result: Lucas and Natasha; New Suspect: Lucas Mancebo) * Talk to Lucas Mancebo about his ties with the victim. (Prerequisite: Lucas and Natasha's Photo unraveled) * Investigate Melting Cliff (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Faded DIary, Jacket, Planks) * Examine Faded Diary (Result: Threatening Note) * Analyze Threatening Note (06:00:00) * Talk to Amelia Palacio about her diary. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note analyzed) * Examine Jacket (Result: Beef Jerky Tin) * Analyze Beef Jerky Tin (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) * Examine Planks (Result: Bloody Scarf) * See is Luara Robertson is okay. (Prerequisite: Bloody Scarf found) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Lab Shelves (Clues: Juana's Purse, Test Tube, Trashcan) * Examine Juana's Purse (Result: Ring) * Ask Juana how did the vicitim's ring end up in her purse. (Prerequisite: Ring found) * Examine Test Tube (Result: Alcohol) * Examine Alcohol (Result: Natasha's Saliva) * Talk to Lucas about his test tube. (Prerequisite: Natasha's Saliva identified under microscope) * Examine Trashcan (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb (09:00:00) * Talk to Ezequiel Gaos about bombing up the lab. (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) * Investigate Control Panel (Clues: Locked Chest, Broken Camera) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Bloody Stalagmite) * Analyze Bloody Stalagmite (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Stalagmite; Attribute: The killer is 45 years old) * Examine Broken Camera (Result; Camnera Footage) * Analyze Camera Footage (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earmuffs) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (6/6). (No stars) Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (6/6) * Talk to Judge Alaina Robertson. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Snowy Island (Clue: Luara's Backpack) * Examine Luara's Backpack (Result: Legal Documents) * Analyze Legal Documents (03:00:00) * Reunite Luara Robertson with her sister. (Prerequisite: Legal Documents analyzed) * Investigate Machine Room (Result: Box of Wires) * Examine Box of Wires (Result: Instruction Manuel) * Talk to Ezequiel Gaos about the machine (Prerequisite; Instruction Manuel found) * Investigate Science Lab (Result: Broken Mobile) * Examine Broken Mobile (Result: Locked Mobile) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Meaningless Numbers) * Analyze Meaningless Numbers (09:00:00) * Arrest Juana Morterero due to her participation in KALA's scheme. (Prerequisite: Meaningless Numbers analyzed) * Move on to a new crime (In Africa)! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South America (Alex)